Smackdown: Emma vs Tamara
by MissiB
Summary: DING DING! Round two! You saw Belle and Milah battle it out, and now it's happened again. Emma finds out about Tamara's affair, and decides to confront her...and it's not pretty!


_**Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time does not belong to me! All characters and references to the show belong to ABC and Channel 5**_

_**I never thought I'd be adding another Smackdown fic, but then again I never expected Tamara. In this fic, Emma finds out that Tamara has been cheating on Neal. BRING ON THE CARNAGE!**_

Smackdown: Emma vs Tamara

Everyone looked up from their tables as Emma Swan burst through the door of Granny's Diner, falling silent when they saw the anger that was in her face and radiating from her body. Emma herself seemed not to notice the anxious and curious stares that were sent her way. Her gaze fixed on one person.

Tamara. Sitting at the bar, sipping a hot chocolate and not seeming to notice the sudden lull in the diner.

As conversation picked up again, Emma walked towards Neal's fiancee (_fiancee _she scoffed inwardly, _adulterous bitch more like) _and took the seat next to her. Tamara turned, and when she saw Emma sitting next to her she flashed her a friendly smile.

"Emma, hi" she said, taking another sip of her drink "How are you?"

"Tamara, I'm not here to talk about me" Emma said, not even trying for a friendly tone. Tamara looked expertly confused, but Emma spoke again before she could "I'm here to talk about you. And Greg Mendel"

She tried to hide it, but Emma caught the brief look of panic that passed through Tamara's eyes before she smothered it "I'm sorry? Who?"

"Oh, cut the crap, Tamara!" the Sheriff said "I know you know who he is!"

"Emma, I honestly have no idea what you're talking about"

"Really?" Emma cocked a blonde eyebrow "So how come I saw you two kissing at the Toll Bridge yesterday?"

_Gotcha. _Tamara opened her mouth, but no sound came out, and Emma suppressed a smirk as she eventually gave in and closed it, settling on a glare.

"What do you want?" she asked, her voice monotone. Emma let out a short breath of surprise. She was trying to _bribe _her?!

"I wanna know what the hell you think you're doing" she said "Why are you here, Tamara? Because it's obviously not for Neal"

"A-ha!" At the mention of his name, Tamara's eyes lit up "But that's what this is about though, isn't it, Emma?"

"What?" it was now Emma's turn to appear confused. Tamara grinned.

"_Neal" _she chuckled, leaning back against the bar "You don't care about the reasons why I _might _be here, all you care about is Neal"

"I'm sorry, what?"

Tamara's grin just grew "Oh come on, Swan. I can see it in your face, the reason this disturbs you so much...is because you're still in love with him"

"_What?!" _Emma nearly yelped, and Tamara nodded smugly.

"Why else would you be barging in here, breathing fire? It's quite cute, actually" she said in a voice that was both fond and mocking "The way you look at him. I saw it when we first met, that little, lingering, _hope"_

Emma didn't respond. Her hand had curled into a fist.

"But let me ask you this: Even if he _does, _discover the truth, do you really think he'll choose you? Or are you thinking that he'll settle for you because you're the mother of his bastard-"

And that was when Emma punched her in the face.

As Tamara collapsed to the floor, a hand flying to her cut lip, the entire diner fell silent once again. Ruby hovered at the back of the building, watching with cautious eyes, while her grandmother stepped forward and spoke to the two women:

"Ladies, whatever this is, take it outside" she said, just as cautious as her granddaughter. Still glaring down at Tamara, Emma nodded.

"Right. Sorry" she apologised, and made to walk past the dark-skinned woman. But just as her foot landed by her head, Tamara struck out a hand and pulled Emma's ankle, yanking her foot out from under her and bringing her crashing to the ground.

"Argh!" she cried out as her chin hit the floor hard. Ignoring the pain, she went to flip onto her back "What the hell are you-" she didn't get to finish, because as she spoke Tamara climbed up her body and punched her in the face so hard she saw stars.

"How dare you..." Tamara hissed, and Emma felt a hand at her throat. On instinct, the blonde jerked her knee upwards and was rewarded with a groan from the other woman when her knee hit her in the stomach, she ripped her hand from her throat and shoved Tamara backwards.

Standing up, Emma felt something trickle down her face. Raising a hand, she pulled it away to see scarlet liquid coating her fingers.

Breathing heavily, she glared down at Tamara "Crazy bitch"

Pure rage flashed in Tamara's dark eyes, and she lunged forward again, rising to her feet and kicking out a leg to hit Emma in the stomach.

But Emma, who had been in more fights than she could count (being a bounty hunter tended to have it's flaws) was ready for her. Sidestepping the kick, she grabbed Tamara's leg, pulled her forward, and head butted her as hard as she could. As the feral woman's head snapped back, Emma wrapped an arm around her waist, lifted her up, and slammed her on the nearest table (the diners sat there quickly ran for the hills) she made to hit Tamara in the face again, but she beat her too it, and Emma staggered back when her fist hit her nose, positive she heard something break.

"For the love of God!" Ruby wailed from the back of the Diner "Granny! Call the police!"

"She _is _the police!" Granny yelled back helplessly.

"All this for a guy who left you knocked up in jail?" Tamara growled, jumping up from the table. Striking her foot out again, she kicked Emma in the gut.

"Oof!" she grunted, doubling over. Tamara laughed sadistically.

"God, Swan. You really are _pathetic!" _she sneered, and threw a fist towards her face.

And her eyes widened in surprise when, out of nowhere, Emma's hand came up, and caught the fist in an iron grip before it could hit her flesh.

Tamara's eyes widened, and she tried to pull her fist out of Emma's hand but she wouldn't let go.

Slowly, she uncurled her torso, lifted her head, and looked at Tamara with the most vicious glare she had ever seen.

Without warning, Emma pulled Tamara forward. She then grabbed the back of her head, and slammed it on the bar as hard as she could. Tamara dropped to the floor, unconscious.

After making sure she still had a pulse, Emma walked over her form and grabbed a napkin from the dispenser on the bar.

"You, uh, may wanna call a doctor" she said to a stunned Granny, dabbing at the blood on her nose. The old woman just nodded, staring down at Tamara with wide eyes behind her glasses.

After wiping what she could off her face, Emma nodded at the helpful old woman, and walked out of the diner, the awed silence of the townspeople following her outside.

_**Bloody hell...so, like I said, I never expected to do another Smackdown fic, but here it is, and I would love to know what you think. Review buttons right there, people :)**_


End file.
